


To My Wondering Eyes Should Appear

by Azar



Category: Harsh Realm
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen in Harsh Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Wondering Eyes Should Appear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Season of Such Infinite Labor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185) by [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara). 



> Written for amaresu for the 12 days of Christmas meme. She requested _Harsh Realm. Something to do with changes? Or something? (I admit it I just want more Harsh Realm fic.)_ ama, this doesn't have much to do with your prompt, but it is definitely Harsh Realm fic, even if only a short one. *g* Shamelessly inspired by both Mara's "Season of Such Infinite Labor" and The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Pinocchio stared in flat disbelief at the roof of the abandoned house they were driving past.

"It's a glitch," Hobbes suggested. "It has to be, doesn't it? It's not even December."

Sure enough, once the bulky figure in red finally managed to get his left leg out of the chimney, he let out one final "Ho ho ho!" and promptly rezzed out.

Pinocchio pulled the car over to the side of the road and climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Hobbes called after him.

Pinocchio shrugged. "See if he left any presents."


End file.
